


The Day I Fell For Me

by ColdSushi (orphan_account)



Series: Stevencest [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e22 Steven and the Stevens, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Season/Series 05, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ColdSushi
Summary: Gift to the nerds in T-Pose town. Love y'all!-----------------Four takes Two out to Funland, and Two begins to fall heedlessly in love. He can't fall back out of it.





	The Day I Fell For Me

“C’mon, Two!”

Wind whipped at Four’s cheeks, causing his eyes to water and his face to redden. However much it stung, Four was determined to reach Funland just as it opened. He wanted Two to experience the park whilst everything was fresh and well polished from cleaners the night before. It was early Friday morning, and the sun had barely rose past the horizon.

Two emitted a sound between a grunt and a whimper, doing his best to keep up with Four as he zipped and weaved through the streets of Beach City; for he couldn’t help but look up at the lights and flashing colors of stores just beginning to open up. He’d need to have some alone time to shop. He turned his attention back to Four, panting heavily as he tried to quicken his pace to match the fore mentioned’s faster one. “Slow down!” He yelled.

Four turned to look back at a heaving Two, slowing his run down to a jog and grabbing his hand. “Sorry, Two!” He’d laugh. “I’m just—“ He blushes, embarrassed. “Really, really, excited.”

Two nodded, and it was at this moment that he’d taken the time to look Four up and down. Four was wearing a white button down and a yellow fluffy skirt, alongside his regular sandals. Two watched as the skirt swayed left and right, alongside the swinging motion of Four’s hips. He fumbled with his lips, and looked back up, clearing his throat.

“Wouldn’t it have been faster to take Lion?”

Two remarked. Four hummed in response, and slowed his pace down. “We’re here!” Four squealed, and skipped into the park. Two pulled his hood over his head, drawing the strings tight and pulling his hand away from Four’s.

Four hopped up to the ticket booth, paying for enough tickets to get them on all the attractions.

“Let’s do the rides first!”

Two nodded, and grabbed a map from a nearby post, looking at it intently. “We should do the Alien one. C’mon.” He began to walk the direction of which the ride was located, jumping over the boundaries to the front and handing over the tickets to get in. The ride manager escorted them to open spots, where Two got a good look of the other eight passengers. He furrowed his eyebrows together, and Four wiggled his fingers to interlock with Two’s, squeezing it gently before the ride began.

Four laughed wickedly, and Two could feel breakfast rising in his throat. The ride began to spin faster, causing the passengers to lose their breath and scream louder. Two swore that the ride was causing his ribs to crush into his intestines, as his soul began to leave his body. Four gripped Two’s hand for dear life, his screams accommodating laughter now. “Thisfth isth swo aweswome!” Four yelled through the thick air, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, causing him to blink rapidly to shoo them away.

The ride slowly began to come to a stop, and once it did, Two and Four collapsed to the ground, heaving and wiping their eyes. Everyone loaded out, and things were quiet. Two awkwardly looked up at the ceiling, feeling his cheeks fluster from the idea of a new bond that he and Four just created. He clenched his chest, sighing and fluttering his eyes closed.

No. You can’t love yourself.

That’s what Four was, wasn’t he? Just himself from a different timeline. A different...Him. Two covered his eyes. God, he was falling in love with himself. What type of sick, twisted, taboo was--

“Two? We should get out of here.” Four stood up, holding out his hand for Two to take. Two nodded and took it, dusting off his clothes and walking to the entrance with Four. 

They spent the rest of the day together, winning prizes and eating greasy food.

 

————

 

“I had fun today.” Four sat on the edge of the pier, licking down some ice cream. Two nodded from his seat next to him, chowing down on some cotton candy. "I'm glad; I had fun too." A gentle ocean breeze cupped their faces, causing Two to sigh and close his eyes. Tiny fingers found their way between his own-- Two's head snapping up to look at the owner of such hands. The numbers on Four's cheeks stretched as his smiled, his nose and cheeks glowing a soft pink. "I know things have been kind of...Uptight between everyone, but I want you to know that I still love you. I'm glad we're friends." He ran his thumb against Two's knuckles, smiling. Two felt his heart clench, and an abundance of saliva whelmed in his mouth, symbolizing that he was ready to cry. "Y-Yeah, I'm glad we're friends too.” He repeated as he stood up. "Hey, I'm gonna go use the bathroom." He whispered, and trudged away to a deserted area of the park. Two collapsed to his knees, furrowing his eyebrows together and squeezing his eyes shut.

What the hell was he doing?

Two was supposed to be the smart one, the serious Steven, the angsty one who was always right about the situation they were in.

So why couldn’t he figure out what to do now? Why couldn’t he decipher between the many wrong possibilities of the outcomes in which he made a decision to further expand on his emotions, and the many civilized, correct possibilities that led to outcomes in his favor? Two felt his head throb and his heart skip a beat. He felt so angry. He wanted to scream and pull his hair out; He wanted to stomp at the ground and bang his fists on the table. Why couldn’t he figure this out? His emotions were so...Fucked. And it’s all Four’s fault.

Tears plopped down onto the sand, Two emitting quiet whimpers as his heart shattered into millions of pieces. Thunder boomed from above, and rain began to pour down. Quickly wiping his eyes, Two pulled his hood back over his head and began to shuffle back to Four, who had his arms over his head as if that was supposed to shield him from the rain. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed across the sky, causing Four to jump and whimper, his bottom lip poking out and quivering as tears prickled at his eyelashes.

“Two! I-I’m scared! I can’t see! I-I..!” Two stopped their trek home, and scooped Four up, taking off full speed to the house with a ‘whoosh’ in his wake. Four dug his hands into Two’s chest, another loud boom of thunder leaving him in hysterics. Four didn’t like loud noises, they aggravated him and made him nervous. He felt comfortable in the strong arms of Two, burying his face into Two’s collarbone and sniffling.

 

———

 

Original sat on the counter in the kitchen, swinging his legs to and fro as he listened intently to the music on his phone. The rain outside picked up its pace, thunder booming through the skies, and lightning flashing between the clouds. A grey pot sat lonesomely on the stove, the water inside of it rumbling and churning as it heated up the frozen Hot dogs.

The short boy climbed off of the counter, walking to the large blinded windows and peeking through them. The skies were black and glum, the only source of light being the whips of lightning in the depressing atmosphere. The fore mentioned boy closed his eyes, inhaling the calm, wet scent of the rain. Original moved from the window, walking to the pot and turning off the flame. He allowed the Hot dogs some time to cool off before he stuck them in buns, and neatly applied mustard and ketchup to them. Just as he was finishing the Hot dogs for himself and Three, Two and Four rushed through the door. Startled, Original jumped a bit, but set the ketchup down and waved to them.

“How was your exciting day at Funland?”

Original smiled, and Three skipped down the steps to greet the other boys. “It was fun. Least ‘till it started raining.” Two set Four down, and headed to the bathroom, undressing fully and wrapping a towel around his waist. Four took this as an omen to take a shower, so with shaky steps he headed to the restroom to start a bath.

Two climbed into a chair on the island next to Three, and grabbed a Hot dog from the large pile of food; He ate sadly and slowly. “Leader? What do you do if...You really like someone, but you’re afraid of the relationship?” Two furrowed his eyebrows together, as if he were figuring out some form of math equation.

“Well, what’s the context?”

“It’s...Four.”

Original choked on his food, but quickly washed it down with a swig of water. “You fell in love with...Four? How does that even happen?” He held his head, and the shower turned off. Three snickered. “Does that mean you love me too, Two?” He batted his eyelashes. “Oh, grow up.” Two grumbled, and shoved him away. Three giggled and returned to his meal.

Looking down, Two could feel tears prickle at his eyes. “I don’t know what to do! It hurts. Why does it hurt so much..?” Two clutched his chest. “He said we were friends. But— I want to be more then friends!” He whispered dryly. This was hard to explain. How would you explain this anyways? Hey, I’m gay for my past self, I really want a relationship but I don’t know how to go about it. Yeah, that wasn’t going to work. 

Four stepped out the bathroom, going up the steps to get dressed before rushing back down to sit at the island with everyone else. “What’s going on?” He smiled. Two shook his head, and stood up to take his shower.

 

———-

 

The blanket was sprawled over each of the Stevens, covering them and shielding them away from the cold room. Two couldn’t sleep, so he spent the evening running his fingers through Four’s hair, listening to the soft snores of Leader and Three. Two decided this was the best time to do what he needed to do. “Four?” A soft hmm. “We need to talk.” Four turned over to face Two.

They talked about dumb stuff for a few minutes, before Two gradually got onto the topic of love. “Four—I think I..” He inhaled sharply. “I think I like you. More than I should. And I know it’s weird because you’re me, and I’m you, and I shouldn’t be in love with you—but— here I am. Here we are.” Four sat up, and Two followed. “God, you make me insane.” He gripped his hair, as he sat up to face Four. “You make my insides knot up, and I feel lighter than a feather and—“ Two continued to ramble on, never-minding Four’s lip fooling. Gingerly, Four crawled closer to Two. Nearly atop him, he cupped Two’s face in his hands, giving him a loving smile. “Oh, Two. I already love you.” He hummed, and pressed his soft lips against Two’s dry ones, his body melting against the other’s.

Sloppy kisses were made, as neither had kissed anyone before this moment. Four found his back against the wall, their bodies so close that he was nearly on Two’s lap. He allowed Two to press soft kisses against his jaw, cheeks, and lips. Four hummed into Two’s mouth, ending their session of confession and love with a small nip to the bottom lip. They stayed in this position for a while, staring deeply into each other’s eyes before finally breaking contact. “Four...” Two panted, the usually serious Steven bashfully avoiding Four’s sight. “Hey, let’s get some sleep.” Four panted, pushing his nose against Two’s and climbing under the sheets, followed by Two.

 

—————-

 

“Hyup!” 

Original hummed as he flipped flapjacks over, sliding the golden brown cakes onto four plates and topping it with syrup and fruits. They usually made Together Breakfast on Saturday, but nobody was up besides him. He’d have to change that though. Rushing up the steps, he quietly climbed onto the bed, Original then began to jump up and down. “Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!” He chanted.

Slowly, their eyes peeled open. They grumbled, and slowly slowly slid their way off the bed. Two and Three occupied the bathroom, leaving Four to brush his teeth in the sink. He was fine with it, though. "Thanks Leader!" He smiled and grabbed a plate, sitting down in a chair and eating the well made pancakes. Two and Three exited the bathroom soon after, climbing into chairs next to Four and eating their cakes. "Thanks Leader." They spoke in unison. Original hummed a welcome, and climbed onto the counter to eat with them. 

"So what's our plan for today?"

"Let's just...Relax." 

That's exactly what they did that day. 

 

\------------

 

Shortly after breakfast, they got dressed and headed out to the beach, relaxing in the summer sun and inhaling the scent of last night's storm, and the ocean. Two strummed his Ukulele as he listened to the roar of the waves, his mind drifting to last night as he played notes. 

"So, I was thinking." Four sang. 

"So, you were thinking?" Two hummed a response. 

"You were passionate about what you said?"

"Indubitably." Two played a C chord. 

"And you hadn't loved before?"

"When would I have ever...?" Two whispered, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry."

"About what?" Two changed the chord, and he continued to sang. "It was the best that I have ever."

Four smiled, and put his hand atop Two's. "You love me?"

 

"Of course."


End file.
